Saisho Kara Yarinaosu
by HarmfulLiesKillerTrth
Summary: /This is a re-write of Futatabime no Chansu from my other account JetAndKaiki\\ Kasomi Kurosawa is not normal, if anyone can really be called normal. Kasomi is known to talk to herself, but knows she isn't crazy, just unusual. And for some people, unusual is just what they want. Like Izaya Orihara. He loves humans, but this strange girl... He might just love more than the others.
1. Meet the Sisters

_**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! You might recognize this story as a similar one on JetAndKaiki's account... Rest assured, it's the same story. I am Jet from the previously named account, though I shall go by Shini on this one. I loved Futatabime no Chansu so much, and was quite upset when I stopped writing (though that couldn't help my writer's block... .). But I've decided to re-write FnC using the superiour knowlege I've gained in the, what, one-and-a-half/two years, since I last wrote FnC. So, quite a bit has changed, and I plan to change quite a bit more. As such, I've changed the name to **_**Saisho Kara Yarinaosu, _which means _I Start Over _in English (which fits the story-line and it being re-written! Neat, huh?) I hope you enjoy this new incarnation of Futatabime no Chansu! _**

**_~~Shini~~_**

* * *

Screams and loud crashes filtered in through my open window to slowly tease my consciousness awake. Groggily, I pulled my eyes open and sat up in my bed. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before crawling out of the covers. I picked up my phone from my bedside table and noted the time. The numbers read 9:53, telling me that I slept in, but as there were no missed calls or messages, I wasn't worried. I set the phone back on the table and started walking towards the bathroom. Motion out of the corner of my eye made me pause. I glanced towards the window just in time to see a vending machine go flying through the air.

_It seems like they're at it again_, an amused voice whispered in my mind. Onee-san, it seems, was awake as well. Another, younger voice added, _Should we go stop them?_ And that would be Imouto-chan. I shook my head, but Onee-san answered for me. _What would the point be? You know how Hei-kun gets around that one._ My bathroom needs taken care of, I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. _But other people could get hurt, Onee-san!_

I took a bite of my granola bar. "But how could we stop Heiwajima-san, Imouto-chan?" I said around the food in my mouth. Onee-san snorted, but didn't add anything else. Neither of my sisters spoke, but I could feel Imouto-chan pouting, almost as if she were sitting in front of me. I tried to be strong, but I was never able to resist my little sister's pouts. None of us were. I sighed and told her we would go outside to try and see if we could do anything. Imouto-chan instantly brightened, but Onee-san smirked and called me weak. I told her where she could shove her opinion, her laughter echoing in my mind as I moved back to the bedroom.

Once I was dressed, I grabbed my keys and went to my front door. I slipped on some shoes and left, triple checking that I locked my door before I went to the stairs. I walked down two flights before exiting into the lobby. The bright sunlight shining through the large windows made me squint and cover my eyes as I went outside. I stopped right outside the door, listening for signs of the fight. I heard it coming from the block up from me, and turned to my right to go and find Heiwajima-san. I had just turned when the expected bleached-head came running towards me. He was waving a street sign wildly, his eyes large and enraged behind his glasses.

"IZAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" he screamed, throwing his sign at a dark shaping parkor-ing across the buildings.

The dark shape jumped behind me, revealing himself to be a man. He had dark hair spiked across his head and russet eyes that gleamed in enjoyment. His lips were curved into a smirk as he leaned towards me, placing one hand on my shoulder and leaning the other over me. A sharp switch blade was in his other hand, hanging lazily in front of my face. The man laughed at the expression on Heiwajima-san's face as he stopped, mailbox raised above his head.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan," the man behind me taunted. His voice gave me shivers, but whether they were good or bad, I don't know. "You don't want to throw that with this lovely girl in front of me, would you?"

_Let me handle this_, Onee-san commanded. Before I could stop her, I lost control of my body and my consciousness.


	2. Humans!

I let out a shout and shot up, falling off whatever I had been sleeping on. I stood up and rubbed my butt, looking around the room I was now in. It seemed to be a large office, with one wall of ceiling-to-floor windows. In the far left corner, closest to the windows, were two desks set up in an 'L' shape. One was covered in various computers and electronics, while the other was covered in… game boards? I looked closer and saw that, indeed, it was covered in game boards, but I couldn't name any of the games. The rest of the room consisted of two steel-colored couches facing each other and separated by a dark coffee table. I had been sleeping on one, but had no idea how on Earth I had gotten there.

I went to take a step towards the window, but a scared whisper from Imouto-chan made me stop dead. _Why are we here, Ka-nee? What did Onee-san get us into this time?_ I froze and my heart started beating faster. I had no clue where I was, nor how I had gotten there. For as long as my sisters have shared my mind, I'd only woken up in a strange place once—and it hadn't even been my sisters who got me there. _Onee-san,_ I thought, a panic attack welling up in my chest, _what the f—_

I was cut off by an eerie voice saying, "Kasomi Kurosawa-chan, it seems that you're finally awake~!" I turned around so fast I almost lost my balance. Behind me stood the man with the dark hair and bloody eyes from before. He was leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a wide smile on his lips. "It's nice to finally meet you," he continued. "I'm—"

"I-Izaya Orihara-san," I answered for him. "You might not know me, but I know of you."

Orihara-san let out a small laugh and started walking towards me. "Oh, Kasomi-chan~," he started, making me squeak at his bold familiarity. "I'm only just now meeting you, but that doesn't mean I don't know you."

I took a step back, keeping some distance between the man and myself. "How did I get here?" I ask quickly, glancing behind him at the door.

"So nervous~," Orihara-san murmured, almost to himself. "You're much different now." At my confused stare, Orihara-san elaborated, "Earlier today, it seemed as if you were a different person. You were boisterous and flirty. It seemed like you wanted to play with Shizu-chan and I." Orihara-san gave me a lecherous smile; his eyes roved over my body, making me blush. "And I was not opposed to letting you join in with some of our more… private… fun~."

I took another step back as Orihara-san came even closer. I felt my hackles rise at his last remark. Damn Onee-san! "That wasn't me!" I said quickly, thinking only about dispelling any misconceptions about me that he had. "Onee-san was the one you talked to."

Imouto-chan hissed in a breath and I heard Onee-san curse. _Uh-oh…_ Orihara-san frowned slightly before his eyes sparkled and he grinned widely. "Namie-chan~!" he shouted suddenly, making me jump.

"This is all your fault, bitch," I hissed to Onee-san under my breath. I thought it was too quiet for Orihara-san to hear, but his eyes flicked my way before a tall woman walked into the room. She was wearing a green sweater and a short pencil skirt, her long brown hair hanging loose past her shoulders. She scowled at Orihara-san and asked what he wanted, completely ignoring me. Which was fine. I always preferred to go unnoticed, and Orihara-san's complete attention was disconcerting.

"Oh, Namie-chan," Orihara-san chided with a giggle. "Do be more polite~! We have a guest~!"

The woman—Namie… chan? San?—spared me the barest of glances before turning her glare back on Orihara-san. She placed her hand on her hip, causing some of her hair to spill over her shoulder. "What did you do this time?" she growled, sounding exasperated.

Orihara-san sighed dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "Oh, Namie-chan~! You wound me so~!" Orihara-san shot me a conspiratorial wink and grin before continuing, "What makes you think I did anything to Kasomi-chan?"

I had finally moved from shock to anger at being addressed so informally. I interrupted whatever that Namie woman was saying, snapping, "Where do you get off addressing me so informally?" Anger always made my control over my sisters sharper, so when Onee-san flared up, I was able to push her aside easily. "Not now, Onee-san," I growled impatiently, not caring if the other two people in the room heard me. "I'm cleaning up your mess."

_That's not fair,_ Onee-san snapped back. She was about to say more, but that Namie woman murmured a simple word, drawing me back.

"Oh."

I glanced over at the two to see Orihara-san smiling creepily at me. "Quite interesting, isn't she, Namie-chan~?" he said to the woman. "It seems she'll make a fun addition to my game~."

I was tired of dealing with the man, so I hesitantly said his name. Orihara-san cut me off with a disarming smile and said flirtatiously, "Call me Izaya, Kasomi-chan."

"Uh, sure," I said distractedly. "But can I go? I'm really sorry if One—I caused you any trouble, but I really should be going."

"By all means, Kasomi-chan~," Oriha—Izaya-san said with a sly grin, gesturing towards the doors behind him. "You can go. I'll be seeing you later~."

I gave Izaya-san and the woman each a small bow before I hurriedly left the room. Once I was outside, I studied the streets and buildings, coming to the conclusion that Izaya-san had taken me to Shinjuku. I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my temples. The asshole had taken me to Shinjuku against my will, and then said—or, rather, promised—that he'd be seeing me again. And soon. I groaned and started walking, hoping I was going the right direction to the station. As I was walking, Imouto-chan asked a very important question: _how did he manage to get us from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku without anyone questioning why he had a limp girl in his arms?_

I felt a shiver roll down my spine, but refused to give the thought any attention. There was just too much that I didn't know about Izaya-san. _Maybe we should go talk to Kida-kun?_ Onee-san asked, her most helpful action in days. _Hey! That wasn't very nice._

"Bite me, Onee-san."

* * *

Izaya walked to the door behind the girl, watching her… back… as she left the hallway. He shut the door behind her with a small grin. Not bothering to look at her, Izaya asked Namie-chan about what she thought of the girl. The doctor replied that she was pretty sure that the girl had Dissociative Identity Disorder. That meant that she had multiple personalities, and not much control over them. Just imagine it! A girl—an attractive girl—with DID living right here in Tokyo! Ikebukuro, even. Izaya couldn't control his glee at what the fates had thrown his way. He leaned over, giggling and covering his mouth as he thought of all the possibilities. He had to make this girl his, there was no doubt in Izaya's mind.

Humans! Nothing was better, nothing more fun or interesting! And this new human, this Kasomi Kurosawa… Izaya grinned and walked to his windows, still giggling slightly. She might just be his new favorite. Forget Shizu-chan, Celty-san. This girl could change his entire game. From where he stood, he could just make out the girl as she walked towards the station. Izaya placed a Queen on his game board.

Oh, this was going to be too fun. Izaya grinned and lightly stroked his new game piece. Oh, yes, this would be fun.

* * *

**_A/N: Ooh, check this out! Chapter Two's up! :D And it's much longer than Chapter One! I hope you enjoy this, my lovelies! /Side Note: I don't own DuRaRaRa!, so I'm afraid I'm just borrowing most of these characters! I get no personal gain, just satisfaction, from writing this!\\  
_****_~~Shini~~_**


	3. Russian Sushi

**_A/N: Hey, check this out! Chapter three! Woo-hoo! This one's gonna be little different, as it's written entirely from Izaya's POV. Which is new for me. So could you tell me if I did a good job? Thanks! ^U^ Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter, Lovelies! _**

* * *

"Russian…sushi." Kasomi-chan frowned up at the building in front of them before turning her mint eyes on Izaya. "That's new. Is it any good?"

Izaya made a noncommittal noise, distracted by the lovely shirt Kasomi-chan was wearing. A small smirk tugged at the edges of his lips as he noticed that the girl was cold. He should get her inside and warm her up—Wait. Russian Sushi. She asked him a question. Izaya forcibly pulled his eyes up from Kasomi-chan's chest and gave her an innocent smile, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course they're good, Kasomi-chan~!" he said sweetly, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. "I wouldn't have brought you here otherwise~!" Once inside the restaurant, Izaya spotted Simon. To his friend, Izaya said in Russia, "Table for two, please~!"

"Good, very good Russian sushi!" Simon answered in Japanese. The large, dark skinned Russian smiled at Kasomi-chan, but gave Izaya a hard stare. It wounded him, really, that his friends didn't think he had the best of intentions towards Kasomi-chan. Of course, they were right, but it still stung that Simon didn't think better.

As they sat down, Izaya watched Kasomi-chan curl her long legs under her. The sight was quite nice, almost distracting him from her wide gaze and question. "You speak Russian, Izaya-san?" Izaya nodded to her question, leaning forward and smiling at her. He didn't like the girl's continued formality, but he would change that soon. Kasomi-chan's expression turned nostalgic. "I haven't heard anyone speak Russian since Otousan—" The girl stopped abruptly, her eyes going wide in apparent shock, only for her entire face to darken.

For some reason entirely unknown to the information broker, seeing Kasomi-chan with such a sad expression…disturbed him. She looked so pretty and lively when she smiled, absolutely stunning when she laughed. But when she looked on the verge of tears, like now? Izaya felt he wanted to keep her from looking this way. Which was a completely new feeling to him. Izaya Orihara, actually coming to care for a human? Preposterous. Izaya felt he needed to distract the girl.

"I speak a few different languages," Izaya told her after giving Simon their orders. His distraction seemed to work, because suddenly Kasomi-chan was bright and happy again, though there was still a haunted edge to her smile.

"Really? I do too." That was news. Izaya hadn't known she spoke anything other than Japanese, despite her ever-so-slight accent. "I speak Japanese, obviously," Kasomi-chan continued, ticking off her fingers, "but I also speak English, Italian, and some Russian."

Ah. That was her accent. "So English is your native language, Kasomi-chan~?" Izaya asked nonchalantly, resting his head in his hand and leaning towards the girl.

Her mint eyes were as wide as platters; her mouth was open in a delicious 'O'. Izaya felt the sudden urge to kiss those surprised lips. Purely for the purpose of defusing the situation, of course. He had no other motives. Though her lips _did _look soft… Before Izaya could act on his impulse, a loud voice shouted his name. He felt a scowl appear on his face and his teeth grit together, but Izaya quickly masked his expression. He didn't want to deal with Shizu-chan right now, not when he had Kasomi-chan right in front of him. He could hear Simon trying to deal with Shizu-chan, but the dimwit couldn't take a hint. Izaya sighed right before the bleached-blond bartender/bodyguard came storming up towards their table.

"Ah, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya exclaimed, lithely getting to his feet. Never one to disappoint a crowd, Izaya had to play his part. "Fancy meeting you here~!"

Izaya reached into his pocket, ready to draw out his switchblade, but a loud sound distracted him. He turned and saw Kasomi-chan scowling, her hand spread on the table. Something was different about the girl, Izaya noticed. She sat differently, for one. And another, her expression was completely unlink anything he had ever seen on the girl's face—wait. He saw it once, when she tried to join his fight with Shizu-chan. And Kasomi-chan said that had been her sister. A genuine grin curled Izaya's lips. He was actually going to be able to meet one of Kasomi-chan's personalities.

"Shizuo Heiwajima," Kasomi-chan—no, not Kasomi-chan—her sister said slowly, her scowl turning into a sensual smile. "How nice to see you again. I'm sorry our last meeting was cut short."

Shizu-chan frowned stupidly at Kasomi-chan's sister. "We've… met before?" he asked slowly, all but forgetting Izaya's presence in the face of his faulty memory. Izaya stifled a giggle before slowly sitting down to enjoy the show.

"Yes, we have." Her voice was still pleasantly sensual, but Izaya saw her cheek flinch slightly. Izaya knew from watching Kasomi-chan that that was a sign she was getting irritated, but he didn't know if she shared the tick with her sister, or if it was just because they shared a body. "Last week, I saw you and Izaya-kun fighting. I thought if would be fun to join in, but Izaya-kun knocked me out before any fun could happen." Kasomi-chan's sister shot a brief pout at Izaya before her eyes became unfocused. "I told you, Ka-chan, that we didn't get into a fight."

Shizu-chan now looked thoroughly confused, and Izaya couldn't help but laugh. Luckily, Simon took advantage of Shizu-chan's confusion, and managed to throw the man out. Kasomi-chan's sister let out a loud sigh and slumped down, taking a sip of her cold tea before placing her head on the table in front of her. This was just too good of a chance to pass up! Izaya had to know this personality.

"It's nice to meet you," Izaya said slowly, smiling slightly at the girl. "I don't think we've properly met yet. I'm—"

"I know who you are." If her voice was cold, her glare was arctic. "I'm Arisu, you're Izaya Orihara. I don't like you, Kyarorain doesn't like you, but—strangely—Kasomi does."

Izaya couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at those last words. "Ah~," he said slowly. "So Kasomi-chan _does _like me~!" Izaya rubbed his face, swallowing his giggle. "Tell me, Arisu-san, why don't you like me, when your sister clearly does?"

Arisu-san's narrowed Kasomi-chan's eyes at Izaya. "I don't trust you," she said after a long pause. "I don't think anything good will come from associating with you, something Kida-kun agrees with." Damn that brat, getting in his way… "But, like I said, Ka-chan likes you. So I will let you continue to interact with her. But," Arisu-san leaned forward, staring deep into Izaya's eyes. "If you hurt my sister, you will not live to regret your actions."

Izaya stared back at Arisu-san, but could think of nothing to say in response to the woman's threats. He was saved, though, by her eyes rolling back in her head and her body crumpling. Izaya pulled out his wallet and placed some money on the table, more than enough to cover their uneaten dinner. Izaya slung Kasomi-chan's bag over his shoulder before carefully picking the girl up. She was skinny, her bones poking into his chest and stomach, but at least she was light.

"Izaya…san," Kasomi-chan murmured in her sleep, shifting and curling her fingers tightly in his shirt. Izaya sighed, but still smiled slightly. It would be another awkward trip to Shinjuku, but at least he got to hold her close. And after meeting Arisu-san… He had been right. This girl _would _be fun.


End file.
